Maethorial
by black-hearted-criminal
Summary: An orphaned Elf child is living in Imladris. When her wayward habits force her guardian to leave her, who will now care for her? And will she ever discover who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Maethorial

I remember when she first came to us. Maethorial. The vibrant, redheaded beauty no one knew anything about. Her mother, Eleniel, arrived in Imladris one day, half dead, holding her baby daughter in her arms. Maethorial. Such an apt name for the pen neth. Warrior maiden. A warrior she is and has been. She too was in a bad state when she came to us. Fever and dehydration mostly. Though even I could tell her mother wouldn't last the night. Elrond and the other healers watched over them during the night, and, as I had guessed, the mother didn't survive the dark hours. The child though, that brave spirit. She soldiered on, and come the dawn, she was becoming well again. She was, maybe, one or two at the time. And now, now as I watch her sleep peacefully beneath the moon, I remember. I remember how we came to be here, journeying to the Realm of the Greenwood, now more commonly know as Mirkwood. Though I am many years old, my memories remain as fresh as the early morning rainfall in spring. I shall attempt to recount her tale with as much accuracy as possible. Though it may be difficult; she is now nearing her 43rd birthday.

Bubbling laughter coming from the shade beneath an old oak tree turned the heads and placed smiles on the lips of any Elf near enough to hear. A single figure emerged from the shadows to leap lightly over a nearby bush and sprint off towards the nearby buildings. Fiery hair flew behind the elf-child as she fled on swift feet, her laughter lingering behind her. A blonde Elf-maiden hurried after her, calling to the child.

"Maethorial! Maethorial! Pen neth, come back!"

Paying no heed to the wails from behind her, she fled up the stairs and collided with a figure clothed entirely in grey. Taking a step back, she peered up and emerald eyes met with sincere grey ones.

"Go careful pen neth. You'll hurt someone."

She merely blinked in reply, her words suddenly gone. Behind her, the Elf who looked after approached.

"I'm sorry Erestor. Are you hurt?" She asked anxiously.

"No." He replied, turning and sweeping off. Maethorial watched him go, her eyes thoughtful.

"Of all Elves you could have run into." Faelwen sighed. "You had to run into him."

The child didn't reply, just watched the way he had gone with those bright eyes.

"Come, pen neth." She said, touching her shoulder lightly. "Time for bed."

The passages were empty as she wandered the city. Though nearing the afternoon, few Elves walked the corridors of Imladris. Having long since lost her minder in the gardens, she wandered idly, enjoying the silence. Bored of the indoors, she bounded lightly down a flight of stairs back into the gardens. She passed into one of the many groves of trees around the Elf city and relaxed, listening to the trees singing. Pale digits smoothed over rough bark. She smiled to herself. This is where she felt most at home. Slipping her shoes from her feet, she continued barefoot. The grass was cool and gentle against her feet, and the breeze whispered gently around her. Time had no meaning to her here. Here she lived in her world, and played by her rules. There was no one to tell her what to do and where to go here. This was her place. Her Haven.

Eventually, she left the trees behind and passed out into the open again. The sun had reached the heights of the sky and watched her disapprovingly. Ignoring him, Maethorial wandered on, wondering where she was supposed to be, and if she was supposed to be in a lesson. She would get a speech later; on how the other Elf children were good and arrived for the lesson on time. Her sighed disturbed the quiet of this place, and she mentally apologised. She pressed on, replacing her shoes when the grass turned to rock, and she reached the river. She turned then and walked along the bank of the river, right on the boundary of Imladris. She'd get told off for this as well. She wasn't supposed to come this far out. She reached a bend in the river and knew that the ford was just around the corner. If there were Elves there, she'd get caught and dragged back to Imladris and Faelwen. Slowly, she approached, and cursed softly as she heard voices. Half-turning to return, she heard voices behind her as well. A second curse passed her lips. She continued towards the ford, and blinked as she rounded the bend. An Elf warrior with golden hair sat astride a gleaming white horse, talking with other Elves at the ford. All heads turned to look at her as she approached.

"Maethorial." One of the guards recognised her. "What are you doing out here? You know you should not be here."

"I'm walking." She replied, eyeing the warrior on the horse. The voices behind her grew closer, and she wondered if they were Elves sent after her. Again.

"Well you should not be out here. It's dangerous. Shouldn't you be with Erestor in the library?"

Ah yes, that was who she was supposed to be with.

"Judging by your silence, I assume I'm correct?"

"Yes." She replied quietly. Nodding to his comrades, the Elf stepped forwards.

"Come, I'll take you back."

She didn't say a word, just followed him. As she walked away from the ford, a thought flitted through her mind. She turned and looked back the way she had come. The voices had vanished, and there was no sign of anyone around. She took a few steps back towards that place.

"Maethorial!" The Elf sounded exasperated.

"What is it pen neth?"

She looked up at the golden haired Elf. He watched her with eyes that were as blue as the sky. She pointed up the river.

"As I was walking towards here, there were voices behind me, following me. But now they've gone."

His eyes looked away, searching up the river where she pointed.

"I'm sure it was just some Elves. Nothing to worry about."

She nodded, turning away and heading over to where the guard waited, following him back towards the city. When she was gone, the Elf urged his horse up river a few steps, and then came back.

"Keep a close eye out." He said to the guards, before turning and riding for the city.

"Of all the other children I've ever looked after, none of them have been as bad as you! I just don't know what to do with you anymore!"

Maethorial didn't look at her. She couldn't drag her gaze above the toes of her shoes. She heard footsteps and knew Faelwen was walking away. Away from her for an eternity. Then she was alone again. Her room felt cold and empty. Sighing heavily, she curled up in a chair, watching the sunset through the window. Bored, and with nothing else to do, she let herself fall into reverie.

She looked peaceful. Curled up in a chair, sleeping peacefully. Glorfindel approached her softly, gently picking her up and tucking her into bed. She barely stirred.

"Until the morning, pen neth." He murmured, walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun bade her wake. Which she did. Blinking, she returned to the waking world and sighed. Faelwen had left her. And it was all her fault. She frowned to herself as she sat up. She'd fallen asleep on her chair last night. Now she was in bed. Vague memories of being carried by a tall Elf swam lazily through her mind. Just as she was trying to figure it out, the door opened and the warrior from the ford entered. His golden hair cascaded down his shoulders, and his azure eyes sought her emerald ones.

"Good morning pen neth." He said cheerfully.

She didn't reply, content to watch him approach. He perched on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"I'm Glorfindel."

"Maethorial." She murmured in reply.

"I know who you are, you have quite a strong reputation." Glorfindel chuckled at her expression. "But come, we can talk about that over breakfast. You must be starved. I'll wait outside for you."

She blinked as he rose and strode out. Thoughtfully, she rose also and changed swiftly.

He turned as she emerged from her rooms. She was clothed in green, and reminded him of a wood Elf. Pushing his thoughts aside, he smiled and led her down the passage towards the dining hall. They walked in silence, but they were content with the silence. Neither of them, it seemed, were Elves of many words. As they entered, Maethorial went to take her normal seat.

"No," Glorfindel murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sit with me today." He turned and headed for the High Table, where Lord Elrond sat. Trying to blend into the woodwork, she followed. She was taken by surprise as she was greeted warmly at the High Table. She was brought cushions to raise her up to the level of the table, and was included in the conversations, though she knew little of the subjects being discussed. Elrond said nothing to her at first, but as the Elf she was speaking to made his apologies and left, he said to her,

"I hear Faelwen has refused to take care of you anymore."

Unable to meet his stern grey eyes, she looked down, fiddling with her fork.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Do you understand why?"

"Yes." She replied again. "It's because I didn't go to my lessons and preferred walking through the woods to being inside studying."

"Then what are we going to do about you?"

She didn't have a reply for him that time, she just sat looking down. Then a voice she hadn't expected to speak came to her rescue.

"With your permission, Lord Elrond, she could stay with me."

She looked up at Glorfindel, her expression one of hope. Elrond glanced at her thoughtfully. After a pause he spoke to her once again.

"Well, Maethorial? Would you agree to be under Glorfindel's care? Would you do what he asked of you?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Yes." She murmured.

"It is settled then." Elrond smiled at her. "Glorfindel shall be your new guardian. And with that, I bid you good day." He rose and walked away.

"As we also, must go." Glorfindel smiled at her and rose. Once they were out of the hall, Maethorial bounded ahead giggling. She paused at a door to the outside and looked to him. He nodded and she flew down the steps into the cool gardens. Following at a steadier pace, he watched as she ran lightly across the grass, bounding lightly over a plant border. He shook his head in amusement. He couldn't remember ever being that young. He wandered along the path, content to let her run ahead. He reached the trees that stood at the bottom of the gardens and entered them. As he wandered aimlessly through them, a pinecone ricocheted off a trunk barely a foot from his nose. His eyes narrowed and he turned to find Maethorial standing a little way away. With a giggle, she bounded away, and sure and swift as a deer. Smiling, he leapt after her. She led him on a merry chase through the trees before he caught her about to cross a young stream. She laughed as he swung her up into his arms, and squealed when he tickled her mercilessly.

"It seems I have caught the deer that has led me such a fine chase." He laughed, holding her tightly. She didn't reply, just snuggled into his chest.

"Tired already aras neth? The sun has barely risen."

She shook her head.

"The sun is nearing his highest point." She replied, pointing up. He looked and saw she spoke true. The sun was nearly overhead.

"Then we must go back." Glorfindel laughed as she pouted. "Come, we must go and see about your lessons."

Her face fell as he said that. Thinking fast, he asked.

"What do you want to do when you're older?"

She looked thoughtful for a second.

"I want to be an archer." She sounded sure about it, so he didn't question it.

"Well," he said slowly. "If you go to your lessons with Erestor, that's if he'll still tutor you, I promise I'll find you someone to teach you archery. Deal?"

She smiled broadly at him.

"Deal." She chirped happily.

The library was dark as they entered. Unconsciously, Maethorial shifted closer to Glorfindel. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he guided her to the back where Erestor sat at his desk. He looked up as they approached.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Maethorial who never attends lessons."

She flushed and looked down. Sighing, Erestor set his papers aside and surveyed her.

"Can I help you?"

"Will you still tutor her?" Glorfindel spoke now and Maethorial raised her eyes, silently pleading. She desperately wanted those archery lessons. Sighing, Erestor surveyed her.

"If I agree to, will you come and study here, and not just run havoc round Imladris?"

"Yes." She replied, her eyes serious. "I will come here and study. If you would teach me."

Erestor nodded.

"Then I shall teach you. We start tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Glorfindel smiled at him, but Erestor just waved it off, returning to his papers. "Come," Glorfindel headed for the door. "We have lots to do."

"You must focus, Maethorial." Erestor scolded her as her attention slipped yet again.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm trying to concentrate."

The air was close and warm in the dark library, while the sun shone brightly on the cooler gardens of Imladris. Watching her struggling to concentrate on the text before her, Erestor admitted to himself that it was rather warm in here. Picking up several sheafs of paper and some books, he spoke again.

"We're relocating." He explained. Frowning slightly, she grabbed her books and her pen and ink and followed him. She soon found herself smiling as she found him leading her outside to sit in the shade of a mighty oak.

"Now," Erestor continued with a small smile. "On with our lesson."

"I've never seen him smile before." Elrond watched the two sitting beneath the tree.

"Me neither." Glorfindel replied. "She's grown on him."

"She's good at that." Elrond agreed. "I hear she's taken up archery."

"Yes." Glorfindel sounded amused. "She wanted to do it, so I made a deal with her. If she attended her lessons with Erestor, then she could do archery."

"She's showing extraordinary skill already apparently."

Glorfindel nodded.

"Yes, it appears she is a natural. I've taught her a little in sword fighting and she has great skill at that too."

"Much like you." Elrond said with a smile, walking away. Glorfindel blinked, and looked back at where the two Elves sat beneath the tree. He smiled again at the sight, before heading off to see to his horse.

She trotted happily along the path, smiling at the Elves she passed. Before long, the stables appeared before her and she entered them. Quietly, she made her way to Asfaloth's stall where she found Glorfindel grooming him. Asfaloth whickered at her as she approached and Glorfindel looked up and smiled.

"Finished your studies for today?" He asked. Nodding, Maethorial stroked Asfaloth's face gently. The horse nudged her gently, searching for any food she may have hidden in her clothes. Giggling, she produced an apple from her pocket, which he happily took from her.

"You spoil him." Glorfindel laughed, rubbing the horse's neck fondly.

"He deserves it." Maethorial replied, looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"You're right there, he does." He returned to grooming him and for a while she stood watching him.

"Can I help you?" She asked eventually.

"Of course." He let her into the stall and handed her a brush, watching as she worked on the horse's hindquarters while he continued on his back and shoulders. "Have you ever been out riding before?" He glanced down at her. Her brush strokes never faltered.

"No." She replied sadly. "I was never allowed. They always thought I'd just run off again."

Glorfindel watched her thoughtfully out of the corner of his eye and an idea struck him.

"Erestor is setting you a test soon, isn't he?"

She looked up.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you study hard and do well, I may be able to find you a foal of your own."

Her eyes lit up at that, and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! I promise I'll study really hard and do really well!"

"I'm sure you will." Glorfindel watched her in amusement. "Now, why don't you go play and I'll come and find you in a little while."

She nodded and bounded away, her excitement bubbling inside her. Glorfindel watched her go, smiling. He turned as Asfaloth nudged him gently. He understood the look in the horse's eye.

"I know I'm getting attached to her." He murmured, stroking his nose. "I can't help it. But I think I may have dug myself a bit deep with the foal idea."

The horse snorted in reply, shaking his mane.

"You're right." Glorfindel chuckled. "We'll deal with it as it comes at us."


End file.
